He's Unreal
by Kaname's Wings
Summary: Kagom, is falling out of love with Inuyasha, And whats this Sesshomaru's a sexy rock star. Now she fights to keep control of this deep desire to let a new pair of arms take her in, one's that set fire to her body mind and soul. Seshy/Kago Lemon.


**He's unreal**

**Ok I'm like supper huge fan of Sesshomaru, and I thought why not make him into a rock star in Kagome's world, a sexy rock star hehe. Anyways I have a quest for my readers try and guess which manga I got this idea from ok;)**

**Paring: Sesshy/Kago**

**Rating: M+**

**Contains: Lemon, bad language and graphic scenes**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or it's characters, this is purely fan made.**

**Chapter 1**

"Kagome!" One of my close friends Ayumi came running up behind me.

"You left your book in the classroom, Eri said you must have forgotten it" She rested her hands on her knees panting.

"OMG thank you so much" The book just happened to be full of my love stories, it would be so embarrassing if someone read this.

"No problem Kagome, you've been sick a lot so we expect you to be a little bit of a scatter brain" She laughed and waved goodbye to me. I turned ignoring the insult to my intelligence. I muttered to myself when I crossed the street, my friends were getting worse then Inuyasha when it comes to being mean to me, but lately Inuyasha has been in a really bad mood, he yells and complains about everything we do, plus he sneaks off anytime there's a mention of Kikyo, honestly why does he even bother sneaking we all know what he's up too. What really bothered me was that it wasn't bothering me as much as it did before, I wonder if I'm falling out of love with Inuyasha, I mean I know he's still like my boyfriend, but it doesn't feel romantic at all, I mean I've only been kissed once. To caught up in my thoughts I didn't realize the black Porsche coming right for me until I heard the tiers squeak. It was like a dear caught in the headlights, I stood there frozen as the car slid on the road so close to hitting me. It came to a stop not on inch away from me, the cold metal almost touched my leg. I fell to my knees as I tried to grasp the fact the I was almost killed. The driver of that car opened his door, slowly and gracefully stepping out of his car. My heart went wild in my chest, because the man who came so close to killing me, who came out of the supper expensive car was... Sesshomaru.

"Any fatal injuries?" He asked with a playful grin. The man or should I say demon was dressed in black leather pants, a see through shirt with a back tank top that exposed his musicals in all the right places. He looked more like a sex toy then a vicious demon.

"Hello?" I was startled to see he was even closer now. Going down on his knees in front of me and placed his hand on my leg.

"Did you hurt your leg?" I blushed at the warmth it brought to my insides, that simple touch lit my body on fire.

"No! I'm fine..." His dark golden eyes bore into mine, this couldn't be Sesshomaru he would know who I was right?

"Then why don't you get up?" He smiled.

"I... Can't" My legs felt numb, I tried to tell myself it was from the shock of almost being hit, but his hand made it so much more complex.

"Let me inspect" he whispered and that meddlesome hand started to rub up my leg, getting close to the rim of my skirt. I hitched a breath when his hand slowly went up the thin green cloth and circled my thighs, surly I shouldn't be letting him do this to me, especially Sesshomaru.

"Well it looks like nothing is broken, but I'm afraid you might need to put some ice on it" He chuckled. I opened my eyes to look at him, what was I to say.

"Ice?" My cheeks burned with embarrassment .

"Yes your burning up something fears" he hid a grin, like there was a joke I wasn't catching onto. His deep gold eyes stared into my vary soul, I could not lie, I was drunk on his feverish touch.

"I'm ok" I tried to get up and managed, but the blood ran to my head and I lost my balance right into those strong arms, yes strong arms that felt so naked under that slim shirt, oh my god he was hot. Sesshomaru laughed letting me lean on him until he pulled me up right.

"Are you ok now" he smiled a twinkle of amusement still in his eyes.

"I have to get going or I'll be late, but since I came so close to hitting you here's a gift" he handed me two concert tickets to a band called "Pureblood" I knew the band. People at school and on the streets seemed to be listening to it it sounded good when I heard a few songs, the lead singer had a powerful voice. To see the band in a concert sounded exciting, I never went to a concert before.

"Umm thank you, but why two?" I saw a grin spread across his face I truly wondered if he was Susshomaru because with great detail he purred.

"Why not bring a boyfriend Kagome" And with that he hopped into his car and drove away. I swallowed hard and picked up my things. How did he know I had a boyfriend, did he know about me and Inuyasha?

"Wait how did he know my name!?"

**A quick chapter but I will update soon, and I mean soon. I just like leaving it at parts were you know it's getting juicy lol. Don't forget to take a guess at what manga I got this idea from, if you can't figure it out this chapter you will the next I'm sure.**


End file.
